Our Little Secret
by TaylorDann
Summary: Camille and James aren't allowed to be together but they keep it their little secret.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Be sure to review. Thanks. :3

"James?" whispered a girly, bright voice near his ear. He fluttered his eyelashes and turned towards the voice to see a gorgeous woman sitting up on one elbow, facing him with a smile playing on her lips. She was extremely pale and the sun shining down on her made her appear almost translucent. She was wearing a short red sundress and her curly, brown-black hair hung well past her shoulders. She stared at him with big, dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and repeated, "James?" It was then his mind became unclouded and he was able to focus.

"Camille! What are you doing? You're going to burn up in that! And where are your sunglasses?" he screamed at her. Without thinking, he threw himself on top of her, shielding her body with his own. It didn't make sense. She couldn't be outside like this. She was so exposed. She should be burnt to a crisp by now.

"James! What on earth are you doing?" she giggled and tried to push him off of her.

He took a good look at her. Sure, she was still pale but when she smiled, her teeth weren't pointed. Her eyes, although still beautiful, didn't have the same darkness about them. Her features were softer and she didn't have her normal tensed stance. Even though she was just teasing, she should've been able to throw him off her, easily.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look as though you don't even recognize me. Oh my God, you do recognize me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Cami. I just- I don't know. I don't know what came over me. I must have had a strange nightmare."

_A nightmare in which you were a being of the undead_. He saw her chest rise and could feel her heart beating underneath him. Her skin was warm against his own. All new sensations he had never felt before. She was so, _alive_.

"James, you're looking at me weird again. Are you okay?" Her eyes were full of confusion and worry.

"I'm fine. Just- let me hold you, okay?" He slid off next to her, waited a moment to be sure she wasn't going to burn and then threw his arms around her and pulled her close to him, laying his head into the crook of her neck. "I love you, Camille."

"I love you, too, James." She said with concern and a slight question mark in her voice but wrapped her arms around him, as well.

There was no use in bothering her about it. It all seemed so real though. He doesn't even know how he got to where he is now. He doesn't remember coming here or a life without having to sneak around and hide his relationship with Camille because she wasn't human. But this moment was perfect. Lying out in the open, with her in his arms, sun beating down on them both, and feeling her heart beat next to him.

James awoke once again to find himself in his bed, in apartment 2J. Camille was lying next to him with her back towards him. It all came back to him. Yesterday, Camille coming over late at night to break up with him for what would be the 32nd time.

"James, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. It's just not working out. I can't keep sneaking around like this. It isn't fair to me and it isn't fair to you. You deserve to be happy and be with someone who's normal and human. Someone who doesn't try to bite you every now and then and will be able to grow old with you. You deserve so much more than this."

"Shhh, Cami. Come here." And he pulled her into him, her skin was hard and cool against his. "Camille, you and I both know there isn't ever going to be someone, human or not, that will compare to you. There is no one else for me. No one will ever make me feel the way you do. I don't think it's possible for me to even love someone else like this, other than you." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this more than anything. "Besides, I don't mind it when you bite me." And winked at her. He felt her shake against him as she chuckled, which soon turned into sobs. He felt her arms around him tighten into a desperate clutch. "Aw, baby…" he cooed and picked her up, bridal style and brought her into his bedroom where he held her as she cried herself to sleep, whispering, "I love you" over and over again to him. He didn't dare allow himself to fall asleep until she was.

It made sense now. Her being human was the dream. But this moment, lying in bed with her, was a dream to him. They may not be perfect, but they were perfect together and would continue to always be together, even if for now it was just their little secret.


End file.
